The End of the Sane World
by peanutfreak
Summary: Ivan Braginski is poor, and alone. He never thought he would, but he finds love. But, all good things must come to an end and he loses his love and his mind, landing him in an asylum. M for smut. AU.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Here it is finally, the story I've been telling all my nutty RP friends about for a long time now THE END OF THE SANE WORLD. **

**This story was inspired by a roleplay we did over at "The Whole Wide World" So I give much credit to all of my crazy friends over there who were part of the insane asylum rp, especially Lovino who came up with the idea and Natalia whose ideas are used a lot with her character and future chapters, I love you guys.**

_The End of the Sane World_

Ivan Braginski was fifteen years old and living in a world on the verge of war, he and his little sister Natalia lived in a small house under the care of their older sister Anya. They barely had enough to eat. Ivan went to school every day wearing the same coat, the same scarf, the same boots and pants, and one of his three shirts. The other children used to tease him, but he was very tall and quite muscular, so he could fend for himself and protect little Natalia. Natalia, although she was only thirteen, could put up quite a fight herself, she was handy with a throwing knife and a threat to anyone who tried to bully her. Together they had to protect Anya, who, although she was very motherly, was weak and torn from the stress of having to raise her siblings.

The Braginski children's parents had abandoned them in the snow one day and never came back. At the time they still lived in Russia, and Anya took care of them there for three years and scraped up enough money so that when she turned eighteen she moved the family to America as their legal guardian. She was now twenty and looking for work again.

Their poverty was getting worse and worse as the impending war got closer. The countries of Dzann and Vinnico were both threatening to attack America, which had been considerably weakened due to falling economy and poor choice of government leaders. The Braginskis watched as people came and went, hid as officers came to draft people into the military. They knew that within a few years they may have to move to a different country again, but where they would go was still an unsolved mystery. They could only hope that they would be spared and their backyard would not become the battlefield.

Due to the trauma of their childhood, both Ivan and Natalia had developed mental problems, Natalia was bipolar and Ivan showed symptoms of illness, although no one knew quite what was wrong with him. Anya was prone to nervous breakdowns, although a doctor had told her it was just stress and not to worry because that would only make things worse.

**A/N: I promise it gets better this is just the introduction! I also realize that this is not m rated at all but it will be in future chapters.**


	2. Questioning

**A/N: Look guys actual dialogue! I will try to post new chapters every 5-7 days, I have the next few written so this shouldn't be a problem for a few weeks. Warning: awkward talks about gayness, if you don't like this, get the hell out of the Hetalia fandom!**

Ivan was somewhat of a lonely person, most people didn't want to be his friend, and he really wasn't interested in romance. This was a topic that came up over dinner at times.

"Brother why don't you have a girlfriend? It would make you so much happier to have someone to be with! I have Feliks and he makes everything better for me!" Natalia said one night as they were eating their small rations.

"I've seen other boys with girlfriends, and as much as it makes you happy while your with them, when the relationship ends it's a world of misery. Besides, I don't think I've ever even had a _crush _on anyone, I'm just not a romantic type person." _And besides, _Ivan thought, _I don't know that I'm into _girls _at all, I've had the suspicion for years that I might be gay. I have caught myself looking at guys before, but never girls. But it's not a big deal right? I'm not looking for a boyfriend either, and I don't think I've ever had a crush on a boy either._

"Ivan dear are you okay?" Anya asked, looking a little worried.

"Da, I'm fine, just thinking." Ivan assured her.

"What about big brother?"

"Oh nothing." Ivan blushed a little, _Should I tell them? _Ivan wondered. _It might be good if I at least talked to Anya about it, but I still don't know for sure..._

"You can tell us if something is troubling you Ivan." Anya put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well," Ivan wasn't quite sure what he should say "I was just wondering, because we've never really talked about it, you're not, against...g-gays, are you?" Ivan stuttered a little.

"Of course not Ivan." Anya said, not reading anything into the question, Natalia however, gave him a look that showed she had figured him out. She leaned in close and whispered to him.

"So _that's _why you don't want a girlfriend."

"No, I've told you I'm just not a romantic person, I could care less about dating." Ivan retorted, but Natalia had a look of triumph on her face.

"So Anya, that means you wouldn't care if one of _us_ was gay?" Natalia asked her sister smugly.

"Nyet, I would not mind, why is this so important all of the sudden?" Now Anya was getting suspicious.

"_Well~ _I think _brother _might be gay." Natalia gave Ivan an I've-got-you-now look.

"I guess I might be, you know, it's hard for me to tell, since I've never really had a thing for _anyone_ before. But you know what?" Ivan was starting to get mad at Natalia. "What I want to know is why _you _ give a damn about it! It really isn't any of your business!" Ivan got up from the table and shut himself in his room, and checked to make sure no one had come after him. He saw Anya tell Natalia to stay in the kitchen as she walked towards Ivan's room.

"Ivan, please calm down," Anya said from Ivan's doorway, "I understand not wanting to talk to Natalia about this, but you should talk to me, da?"

"I honestly don't know, I've never really liked _anyone_, I've always thought of myself as _a_sexual, but now I think I _might _be gay." Ivan blushed, deeply embarrassed.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, remember that." Anya smiled and gave her little brother a hug. "Talk to me about this kind of thing in the future, da?"

"Da."

**A/N: I know I said it would get more interesting, but this chapter isn't that great either. Sorry...but at least it's funny right? I think it's funny anyway.**


	3. Meeting New People

**A/N: OTL I'M SO SORRY I'M OVER A WEEK LATE *headdesks* To make it up I'll upload another chapter this weekend, and I'm going to try to start posting these every four days.**

At a large public school you can meet new people every day; this can be good or bad.

Ivan bumped into someone, he was nearly as tall as Ivan, but obviously much more popular and well off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you!"

"No, the fault is all mine, I didn't notice you, you blend in so well do the dirt!" The other boy scoffed. Ivan was itching to grab the piece of old water pipe he kept in his back pack in case he had to fight.

"Brother," Natalia put a hand on his shoulder, "don't, you don't need to fight him."

"Ah," the other boy snickered "is this your little street rat girlfriend?"

"She's my sister! And we are not street rats!" Ivan reached out and slapped him.

The bully brought his hand to his own cheek then to Natalia's chin "Shame, she's pretty!" the bully remarked then slapped Ivan with the back of his hand.

"Don't touch her!" Ivan shouted as he punched the bully in the chest. The punch earned him a kick to the side. He tried to pull out his pipe, but Natalia was faster with her knife ans sliced the bully's arm.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" The bully was shocked at Natalia's weapon and walked away.

First impressions can be a bitch, huh?

They walked away, and as Ivan turned to give his sister a high-five, he bumped into someone else, this time a small Chinese boy.

"Oops..I-I didn't m-mean to hit you...so so sorry!" The boy stammered, obviously afraid of the much taller Ivan.

"No need to be afraid, I wasn't looking where I was going." Ivan smiled.

"B-but that other boy! He bumped into you and...you just..." He trailed off in fear.

"He insulted me, which you have not done." _And besides, _Ivan thought to himself _you're pretty cute. I should introduce myself. _"My name is Ivan Braginski, nice to meet you." Ivan held out his hand for the other boy to shake.

"Y-Yao Wang." Yao blushed thinking _he's...kind of...attractive...well, _very _attractive actually._

"Well, Yao Wang, I should be going, see you around, da?"

"Y-yeah...see you."

For the first time in his life, Ivan Braginski had a genuine crush on someone. _I don't think my sexuality is in question any more. _Ivan thought as he let out a nervous chuckle.

**A/N: Okay, this story is going to be happy and cute with a bit of humor for a couple more chapters, then there will be a chapter with smut, and from there it goes downhill into misery, if you were wondering about the genre being tragedy.**


	4. Odd Jobs

**A/N: I'm going to try and update every 4-5 days now, I think it's been five days since the last chapter went up. This story is so cute, it's going to kill me to write the second half.**

Ivan worked odd jobs for neighbors, mowing lawns, shoveling snow in the winter, and one warm day he was raking leaves when he spotted Yao coming down the road. Working in the heat Ivan had taken off his shirt; as embarrassed as he was by that he really had no choice but to keep working and hope Yao didn't notice him

"Hello Ivan!"

_Shit_ Ivan thought. "Oh um, Privet Yao." Ivan stopped working and leaned against his rake. Yao bit his lip.

"I never knew you were so..."

"So poor I have to work raking lawns? Well, I am."

"No...I was going to say so...fit...y-you have a very nice body Ivan." Yao blushed and looked away. Ivan let out a nervous giggle.

"All this manual labor will do that for you."

"You know, if, if you ever need to I'm sure my dad would be more than happy to let you come to our house for dinner."

"I hate to impose, since I can't imagine you would want to come to _my_ house, but then again I may have to take you up on that offer just so I can see you outside of school again."

"Oh," Yao blushed deeper, "it would be no trouble at all, and I'd like to see you again too. I have to be going now though, bye Ivan!" Yao walked away, sincerely hoping that Ivan would have dinner with him sometime. Ivan went back to raking, but he could not get Yao off of his mind._ I like him, _he thought_, I really do, but he probably just feels bad for me and was just enjoying looking at my chest. _He looked at his bare chest himself ._ I mean, just because a guy stares at a _girl's_ chest, doesn't mean he likes _her_, why would it be any different with Yao?_

**A/N: Yes, this is my headcannon: Ivan. Is. Built. His coat just makes him look fat. **


	5. The Wang House

**A/N: Meh I tried for 4 days but ended up taking 6, it's really terrible because all I have to do is go back and edit these a bit before I post, at least for the next couple chapters, but my schedule got a bit messed up when my laptop wouldn't connect to my grandma's internet when I spent the weekend at her house.**

The next day at school, Yao found Ivan in the hallway.

"Hey Ivan, I told my dad that I'd invited you over and he said you could come over tonight if you're parents said okay." Yao said, looking excited.

"I'll call my sister." Ivan took out his phone and walked into the bathroom; he dialed Anya's number and hoped she wouldn't be mad at him for calling during school.

"Ivan! What's wrong, is everything okay? Why did you call? What's going on?" Anya asked, panicking a bit.

"Nothing is wrong Anya, I just wanted to ask if I could go over to a friend's house tonight for dinner?" Ivan asked, calming his sister down.

"Oh, a friend! That's great! Sure you can go, but I do wish you would have waited to call until after school, you worried me!" Anya sighed.

"Sorry, I was just a little excited so I wanted to call right away, well I'll see you tonight then."

"Bye! Have fun!" Anya hung up and Ivan had butterflies in his stomach.

"My sister said I could go, so I'll meet you after school, do you walk home?" Ivan asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"No, my dad will pick us up. See you after class!" Yao said as he turned and headed for class, resisting the urge to skip down the hall. Ivan had no idea what happened in class because he was thinking about going to Yao's house, counting the minutes until he would be on his way. _I hope his dad likes me, _Ivan thought, _because what if he doesn't? Will he tell Yao not to hang out with me anymore? _Finally the last bell rang and Ivan raced down to meet Yao.

"Hi Ivan! My dad usually meets me about a block away at the park, there's a bench I usually wait on over there." He led Ivan to the bench and they sat down next to each other. They sat in silence for a minute, then Ivan _accidentally_ put his hand on top of Yao's, who blushed but didn't move his hand away until a car pulled up.

"Hi Yao! And, Ivan right?" Yao's dad said shaking Ivan's hand. "Yao, let Ivan sit up front."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wang, and I'll sit in the back, it's fine."

"How about we sit in the back together?" Yao volunteered. They sat together, not saying anything, but glancing at each other, and in five minutes they were at the Wang household.

"Yao you can show Ivan around the house and then you two can hang out until dinner at six."

"Okay!" Yao said as he led Ivan around the house. "that's my dad's room and his study, the kitchen and dining room are over there, and this is my room." Yao pointed out the rooms then sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him for Ivan to sit down. "What would you like to do? We have a couple hours until dinner, want to watch a movie?"

"Oh sure, what do you want to watch?" Ivan asked.

"Well, don't laugh, but I love old animated kids movies, and that's most of what we have." Yao blushed, realizing that a movie may not have been the best choice.

"Oh that's...cute! I like those movies too, I'll bet everyone does, they just won't admit it. Do you have Mulan? I loved that one when I was a kid." Ivan laughed a little.

"Of course I do! I loved that one too, I mean I still do of course." Yao got up and grabbed the movie and put the disk into his laptop. "We'll have to watch it on here unless you'd rather get strange looks from my dad in the living room." Yao giggled as he pushed play. They watched together and laughed, making occasional comments about how all kids movies have subtle adult jokes in them. The movie ended and Mr. Wang called them to dinner.

"My parents used to joke with me when we watched this that I was named after Yao the soldier." Yao laughed, as they walked out to the dinner table. "I would get mad at them because I thought they were serious."

**A/N: Originally this and the next chapter were supposed to be together but stopping here this chapter is still longer than any of the other one's I've got written so I split them.**


	6. Dinner and Dessert

**A/N: Russia: Privet everyone, Ruby is incredibly tired from camping and hiking and shit this weekend so she has asked me to introduce the chapter, so all I have to say is, GET SOME IVAN!**

**China: Jumping the gun much Russia?**

Ivan and Yao sat down at the table, "I hope you like Chinese food Ivan, because that's pretty much all we eat here" Mr. Wang laughed as he put the food on the table. Ivan was incredibly grateful for the meal, which was more and better food than he'd had in a long time.

"Yao was so excited when he told me he'd invited you over, Ivan."

"Dad!" Yao interrupted, clearly embarrassed and blushing slightly; Ivan suppressed a giggle. Mr. Wang switched on the radio and they finished dinner in near silence. Yao watched as Ivan ate his dinner hungrily, feeling bad for his newly found friend.

When dinner was over Mr. Wang cleared the table. "So Ivan, where do you live?" Mr. Wang asked "I'll drive you home."

Before Ivan could answer Yao jumped up "I have my license! I can take him home!" his father almost said no, but then he looked into Yao's eyes and decided it would be best not to argue.

"Okay, but you'd better just take him to his house and come right back home, no stopping anywhere else."

They drove to Ivan's house not talking except for Ivan giving directions. The found a parking spot a couple blocks from the house and Yao decided he should walk Ivan to his door; as they walked along Ivan had the urge to take Yao's hand, but he didn't. When they arrived neither was quite sure what to say, so there they stood, in awkward silence.

Ivan leaned in and gave Yao a kiss on the cheek, then he pulled back, surprised at himself and blushing. He was doubly surprised when Yao returned the gesture with a quick kiss on the lips. They stood, unmoving, their noses less than an inch apart, until Yao touched their lips again. This time, Ivan kissed back; he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's hips as he leaned into the kiss. Yao clung to Ivan's neck, letting his body go limp in the strong arms of his new companion. A cautious tongue touched Ivan's lips, he was unsure, but parted his lips and tentatively touched the invading tongue with his own.

Natalia heard someone outside and went to the door to see if it was her brother, and when she saw him in such an embrace she stopped dead in her tracks. For a minute she stood in shock and stared, finally she found her voice and screamed "Anya! Come out here!"Not until they heard the scream did the boys realize Natalia was there and brake the kiss, looking at the younger girl with their faces red. Anya came to the door and saw the three children standing there.

"Natalia! Don't scare me like that! I thought something was horribly wrong!"

"But Anya! They were making out on the lawn! Out in public!"

"Natalia, go inside." Anya commanded; Natalia pouted but did as she was told. Anya turned to her brother.

"Ivan, you're fifteen, I think that's old enough that you can make romantic decisions for yourself, but do try to have a bit more common sense than this."

"So I'm not in trouble? Well that's a relief. So, um..." Ivan searched for a way to change the subject  
>I guess I should introduce you; Anya, this is Yao my...boyfriend?" Yao smiled in approval.<p>

"Yao, this is my older sister Anya." Yao blushed and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, well, my dad's expecting me back quickly." Yao kissed Ivan's cheek and ran off, practically skipping, his heard going a million miles an hour. _We kissed! We really kissed! And he said I was his boyfriend! I _must _be dreaming! But oh do I hope I'm not! _His face was burning red and he was probably lucky to not have crashed on the way home being so distracted.

Ivan went to his room in a trance, he hardly slept that night he was so happy, so in love.

**A/N: Ruby: *woken up by sex noises coming from the closet where I keep Russia and China...I mean the closet they live in...because they're not my prisoners or anything...* This is why Nat had to interrupt them, they totally would have done it on the lawn if she hadn't; they go at it pretty much constantly when they're together.**


	7. One Week

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but Dinner and Desert was the last one I had pre-written, so I had to actually write this chapter before posting it, and this weekend was really busy, then I got sick, not to mention this wasn't an easy chapter to write, it's my first lemon, which brings me to the warning.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit boyxboy, yaoi, slash, buttsex, whatever you want to call it. This chapter is rated M for a reason, and if you don't want to read that, read up to the page break and stop, I promise there is not anything important at the end that you will miss if you aren't comfortable reading smut.**

For a couple days the two boys were living in a dream, they kissed and smiled and laughed, not giving two shits if people saw them. But then, about a week later, Yao ran into Ivan's arms, his face streaked with tears.

"I-Ivan! My d-dad is making me m-move...to another s-state because he's afraid ab-bout the w-war! He's leaving t-tomorrow and I'm going to m-meet him there in a week when the s-semester ends!" He hugged his boyfriend tight and cried into his chest "Please come stay with me! C-come live with me, o-once my dad leaves!." Ivan held him tight.

"Of course I'll come stay with you," he kissed Yao's cheek and dried his eyes with his sleeve "It's going to be alright, if these are our last days together, let's make them count."

That night Ivan explained what was going on to Anya, the idea that Yao was leaving just starting to really sink in.

"Yao's leaving, he only h-has a week left here! H-he invited me to stay at his house until he l-leaves, can I please? I w-want to be with him a-as much as I can." He left out the fact that they were going to be home alone. Anya couldn't say no, she knew how much much Yao meant to him, and she knew how strong her little brother was, she knew he wouldn't cry over nothing.

"Da, I can't refuse, that boy must really mean a lot to you." Smiling a comforting smile, Anya sat down next to her brother and rubbed his back; Ivan hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next day they got home and set to work on their homework; Yao sat at his desk and Ivan spread out on the bed. Ivan finished his work first and looked up at his boyfriend, he watched as Yao dropped his pencil behind his desk and leaned over to grab it. <em>Damn he has some sexy legs, and that ass...<em> He stared at Yao, bent over the desk fishing for his pencil, then quickly turned and pretended to be working when the smaller boy stood up and straightened his shirt.

Now Yao was the one looking at Ivan; he studied the Russian and couldn't help but notice an unmistakable tenting in the front of Ivan's pants, and it was Yao's turn to stare. _Holy shit, he must be huge... _Yao blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed for staring at Ivan's crotch, but the embarrassment soon burned away into desire.

Yao crawled into bed and pecked his boyfriend's cheek. Ivan rolled over and returned the kiss; he shifted so he was on top of Yao, who wrapped his arms around the larger boy's neck. Their tongues danced, and when they broke apart Yao slid Ivan's scarf off while kissing down his jawline then sucking on his neck. Ivan's breath hitched, _Oh my god, that feels so good_. Yao pulled back and smirked playfully.

"Oh Ivan, I do believe I've found your weakness." He leaned back in and sucked more aggressively, nipping at Ivan's skin; Ivan shuddered and held back a moan.

"Y-Yao, that f-feels so good." He grabbed the back of Yao's shirt and looked into his eyes, asking permission to take it off.

"Do it." Yao commanded, passion burning in his eyes. Ivan yanked the t-shirt off and admired Yao's slender torso, running a hand up his back. Then Yao did the same, pulling Ivan's shirt off and caressing his muscled body. They kissed again, this time with a violent passion, their hands roaming, each trying to touch as much of the other as they could. Yao felt Ivan's strong hands squeezing his thigh, moving closer and closer to where he was so aching to feel Ivan's touch. Ivan traced his hand across Yao's crotch, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then slowly pulled the tight jeans off. Just the light touch sent shivers up Yao's spine; he unbuttoned Ivan's jeans and yanked them down. Smiling deviously, Yao bit down on the waistband of Ivan's boxers and slowly pulled them down, then took Ivan's length in his mouth. Ivan moaned and gripped the bedsheets as Yao sucked and bit, playing with Ivan relentlessly.

"S-stop!" Ivan panted; Yao pulled back and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm too close." Ivan tried to breath deeply and pull himself back from the edge. Their lips met again sloppily while Ivan slid Yao's underwear off and stroked his erection.

"I w-want you inside me Ivan!" Yao moaned, pressing his forehead against the taller boy's shoulder.

"A-are you sure?" Ivan asked, hoping the answer was yes, because he desperately wanted to be inside Yao.

"Yes! Fuck me Ivan! Fuck me hard!" Cried Yao, fire burning in his eyes; he wrapped his slender legs around Ivan's waist as the younger boy stretched him open with one finger, then two, then three. It hurt incredibly, but desire outweighed the pain and Yao gasped as Ivan slid his fingers out and thrust into Yao.

"O-oh Yao" Ivan moaned, his voice deep and rough. Yao's fingers dug into the Russian boy's back, his body burned in pain, but then Ivan thrust into him again, and this time hit him just right; he threw his head back and screamed in pleasure. Gripping Yao's shoulders Ivan moved faster, making Yao pant and moan, his face dripping with sweat and his hair tousled wildly. Everything was so wonderful, so right, that Yao couldn't hold on.

"IVAAAAAANNN!" He screamed as he came, grabbing Ivan's back. But Ivan didn't stop, seeing he had brought his lover over the edge he needed to satisfy his own lust; the Russian thrust faster and soon he was over the edge as well. Feeling Ivan release and seeing him lose control, Yao couldn't stop himself from coming again, the pleasure was too much.

Yao fell back onto his pillow and closed his eyes, he was exhausted and his body ached; Ivan wrapped his strong arms around his tired lover.

"Я люблю тебя*" Together they drifted into sleep, satisfied to forget all their worries.

**A/N: That was probably terrible, I apologize for my lack of lemon writing skills, but this is my first attempt, roleplaying has helped a lot though *winks at brother Ludwig* **

**Next chapter is where things start going downhill, so prepare yourself.**

***I love you (Russian if you hadn't guessed)**


	8. Last Kiss

**A/N: I was about to cry when I was writing the first two paragraphs of this on the bus. I know it's horribly late, and I'm sorry OTL but I really didn't know quite how to finish this chapter.**

**Brat means brother, and Sestra means sister. Yay for knowing six words in Russian!  
><strong>

The young lovers spent the next week in each others arms; together they made each other forget what was coming. And on Saturday morning, Ivan Braginski made love to Yao Wang for the last time.

They were planning on taking the bus to the airport, but Anya had called the night before and offered to drive them there instead. The boys sat silently in the back seat of Anya's car, just looking into each others eyes, they had no need for words.

When it was time for Yao to board his flight, Ivan wrapped his arms around him, not wanting to let go. Their lips met in a kiss filled with all the passion in their hearts, a kiss worth more than a thousand parting words. They turned and walked away from each other.

"Goodbye Ivan, I'll never forget you." Yao said over his shoulder.

"I love you." Ivan replied through the beginnings of tears. Yao stopped.

"I love you too." It took all the strength he had to start walking again, his broken heart weighed him down with the force of a million pounds.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the weekend Ivan didn't come out of his room; his sisters were worried but they had stopped trying to coax him out, because every time they tried to talk to him he'd just yell at them to leave him alone. Ivan spent the better part of the two days with his face buried in his now tear-stained pillow.<p>

"H-he'll find...s-someone b-better...than m-me..." Ivan hiccuped "b-but how...c-can I f-find...a-anyone more...p-perfect th-than...Y-Yao? I-I'll n-never love...a-anyone else!"

Then on Sunday night, something inside Ivan snapped, and his heart wasn't the only thing that was broken; he took a marker and wrote the name of his lost love on the wall, drawing broken hearts in between.

"L-love...Y-Yao...g-gone...l-lost...Y-Yao...forever...b-broken..." He mumbled, then curled into a ball in the corner of his room, muttering Yao's name, over and over.

On Monday morning Anya carefully opened Ivan's door, intending to wake him up, hoping he'd be in at least close to a fit state to go to school.

"Ivan I know this is hard, but I think you should go to schoo-" she stopped mid-word when she saw her brother hugging his knees and rocking back and forth in the corner; seeing the scribbled writing on the walls she rushed to Ivan's side and took hold of his hand.

"Brat are you okay?" She asked, trying not to panic.

"W-who...w-wha...S-Sestra? p-please...don't yell!" Anya was alarmed, _I was nearly whispering, this is bad, I need to get him some help._

"Brat can you stand?" Anya asked as she stood and extended a hand to help Ivan up; he struggled and leaned on Anya's shoulder. Natalia wasn't awake yet so she wrote a note and left it on the table.

"_Natalia, I'm taking Ivan to the doctor, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll call you later."_

"W-where are we...g-going?" Ivan stuttered.

"I'm taking you to the doctor's."

"B-but I'm n-not sick!" Ivan protested.

"I'm sorry brat, but something is definitely wrong." Anya drove Ivan to the doctor's, and after many questions and examinations, the doctor still was not sure what was wrong with Ivan.

"There are several possibilities for what is happening to Ivan, I'm going to have to send you to an expert." He called another doctor, and Anya and Ivan were sent running around town. After visiting several doctors, they had pretty much come to a conclusion about what had happened.

"Ivan is schizophrenic."

**A/N: And I'm going to be a bitch and leave it there :3 just remember, it could be worse, I could have cut that off three words sooner.**


	9. Taking You Away

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot, "They're Coming to Take Me Away" by Neuroticfish,"How to Save a Life" by The Fray, and "Killing Loneliness" by HIM on repeat, an interesting combo.**

**Anything about Alfred, Arthur, and Antonio in this chapter (including their dialog) is credited to their roleplayers in the Whole Wide World: Treesmusicsun21, and I'm not sure if the other two have ff. net accounts.**

**The bold words are the voices inside Ivan's head. **

"Ivan is schizophrenic." the doctor concluded.

"Oh no...this is just...oh god..." Anya fretted, resting her forehead on her palms.

"The circumstances are just right for the sudden breakdown, he's had a very rough childhood, moving to America and being an orphan. It is likely that he has had the disorder since he was very young, and the recent traumatic events have triggered the symptoms, which all fit as well." the doctor explained, his tone always remaining matter-of-fact.

"W-what are we going to have to do?" Anya stuttered, worrying she would not be able to pay for her brother's treatment.

"I'm afraid he will have to be taken to a mental institute where he can be properly cared for."

"I-I'm sure I can't afford that...is there any other option?" Anya questioned hopefully.

"It won't cost you anything Ms. Braginskaya, he will go to the state asylum just outside the city limits. Because his condition can make Ivan dangerous the government pays to have him taken care of. Your brother will stay in the hospital tonight and be taken to the institute tomorrow morning, so for now I suggest you read these." the doctor handed Anya a small stack of pamphlets and showed her to the door; he'd seen too many mothers and sisters crying over someone who was sick, it no longer affected him. Anya flipped through the pamphlets and the tears flowed faster, _i-inability to experience pleasure? Delusions? _Once she got to her car, Anya broke down, her breathing broken and unsteady.

"I-I'm sorry brat, I tried to make your life okay, but I've failed; it's my fault Ivan, it's my fault."

* * *

><p>The doctor walked into the small room where he had left Ivan.<p>

"Ivan, you're going to live in a nice new home, where nice people are going to take care of you now." the doctor told him, speaking as if to a young child.

"No! Don't t-take me away! I don't want to go! My sisters...stop it! Don't! I'm not insane!" Ivan pleaded, but the doctor didn't listen; he just handed him a few pamphlets like he had done to Anya.

"Here, I don't expect you to understand this, but it explains what's wrong with you." the doctor stated, emotionless.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! I WANT TO LEAVE! I WANT MY SISTERS! STOP IT! STOP DON'T TAKE ME!" Ivan screamed while he crumpled one of the pamphlets and threw it at the doctor, then got up and his eyes flared at his doctor. Ivan was much larger than the other man, so he would have easily crushed the doctor if he hadn't been ready with a shot to sedate him. Ivan crumpled to the floor, all the energy sucked from him; before he was entirely out cold Ivan stuck one of the pamphlets in the pocket inside his coat. _I'll read how crazy I am someday._

The next thing Ivan knew he was in a straitjacket being dragged by two men in white coats.

"S-stop! No! Pain! No more...it hurts...can't leave..." Ivan fought the men's grip, but it was no use. The men dragged him down a hallway full of identical doors; each door had a small window with a clipboard below it. On every clipboard was written the name of another prisoner, and why they were locked up.

"_Alfred Jones: Superhuman delusion. Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo: Severe depression. Arthur Kirkland: Extreme hallucinations."_

Voices were flooding Ivan's ears from all around, he couldn't understand what most of them were saying.

"Come on you stupid bunny, I know you can fly me out of here...YES. THEY REALLY DON'T HAVE TEA. OR SCONES. IT'S TERRIBLE."

"**Run away...there won't be another chance...go now."**

"Getting out of here with my superpowers!"

Ivan covered his ears, so many people talking at once hurt his ears, but he couldn't block everything out because they weren't all other patients.

"**Turn back, it's easy just go." **Said the kind, comforting voice of a young woman.

"**Stay here, they'll feed you and make you better." **Barked the harsh voice of an older man.

"**I HATE YOU! YOU'RE USELESS! YOU SHOULD DIE!" **Screeched the high pitched voice of a small child.

"**Yao will never come back, he never loved you, he just wanted a fuck buddy, it was all an act." **Said a thickly-accented voice, not unlike that of his younger sister.

"**Scream! Cry! Beg them for mercy!" **Pleaded a voice that sounded as if it was dying. A terrible shriek suddenly drowned out all of the other noises, just as the guards stopped in front of a door.

"_Ivan Braginski: Schizophrenia." _

One of the men opened the door then the other shoved Ivan into the small padded cell, quickly shutting the door and locking him in.

"I don't b-belong here...n-not crazy...take...take me back! Damn you...t-take me back!"

"**Oh but Ivan you are crazy, completely insane."**

"NO! I'M N-NOT...NOT FUCKING CRAZY!"

"**Are too!"**

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

**A/N: Writing Schizo talk is really fun...anyway, I have this whole week off school so I plan to get another chapter uploaded before I go back.**


	10. Family Reunion

**A/N: Afjadsklfjl I'm so sorry guys OTL I know this is _really _late but I promise I have not given up on it, I just had a bit of a writers block on this chapter. Besides that I also have rehearsals, and I can't be working on this story in my notebook while I'm out places any more because I now have to look at the roleplay upon which this was based to get dialogue and inspiration which I cannot do unless I can access facebook. WELL that brings me to the next thing: all of Natalia's dialogue, as well as some of what she does and things about her character, etc. are credited to my friend Snikcums10 who roleplays Belarus in the Whole Wide World!  
><strong>

"Ack! Light! Too...too bright! I need more sleeping!" Ivan shouted when he was woken up as he was every morning by the lights in the asylum going on.

"Be quiet, crazy!" shouted one of the rude guards as he banged on Ivan's door.

"N-no d-don't hurt me! Stop yelling at me!" Ivan replied, only halfway understanding what the guard had said. The morning progressed in the same way it had for the past eight months, silent except for the occasional mumblings from Ivan or the other prisoners. That is until Ivan could hear shouts coming from the hallway.

"Bastard! I hate it here! Let me see my brother or I will cut you!" shouted a voice that, had the dull asylum not taken many of his memories with a good part of his sanity, Ivan would have recognized as belonging to his sister. Being without her brother had a similar effect on Natalia that being without Yao had on him; it had eaten away at her sanity, albeit much more slowly than Ivan's.

"I love it here! I hate it here... I want my brother...I'm good all by my self!"

"Why are there people in here? who said that? get ou- ...I should be going, I bet I could just walk right out there." Ivan rambled as he walked into a wall, thinking the shouts were coming from an escapee. Within a few minutes the noise died down and Natalia had been locked in a cell. However things were not calm for very long, because about an hour later there was a knock on Ivan's door, at which he jumped and shouted.

"I hear fighting! there are guns! not again!" Ivan jumped up then sat down again "He never gave me food..."

"Ivan calm down, you have a visitor; she claims to be your sister? I don't know. Anyway come over to the door please, she is going to talk to you through the window." Said the guard who was holding Natalia outside the cell.

"Who's there? I hear more people! Lots of people!" Ivan covered his ears. "I can still hear them! Go away I don't need friends!"

"B**A**-brother...your alright!" she paused, "Are...you okay?" Natalia looked into the cell at her brother. _ He really doesn't know who I am;_ the thought brought tears to her eyes.

"Well Ms. Braginskaya, time to go back to your room, you are not going to be able to talk to Ivan in his current state." The guard shoved her back in her cell and locked the door without so much as an 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to the prisoners, Yao's father had been right about the war. A little over two years after Ivan was put in the hospital, the city he used to live in was evacuated on a bomb threat; two bombs were dropped and only one detonated. The asylum was just on the edge of a neighboring county, so it was not evacuated, but because most of the employees lived in the city, only the handful of staff who lived in other areas continued to come to work. Because of this the building its self as well as the general feeling of the hospital began to fall apart, leaving the patients in a dilapidated environment which only succeeded in worsening their conditions.<p>

It was hard to tell whether the prisoners knew they were no longer living outside a city, but rather a rubble pile, but if they did it was the least of their problems. Many of the remaining staff members were guards, and some might say these guards belonged in the cells themselves, because they took pleasure in watching the pain of their prisoners, often pain they purposefully inflicted.

For about another year, Ivan's days went by in the same monotone, and with the same pain and the same sadness.

**A/N: Well I'm not really happy with this chapter, I may rewrite it later, but for now I just really need to get something up because it has been way way too long OTL Anyway as I said, Belarus's stuff belongs to Snickums10! I have plans for two more chapters, but the next one _may _be long enough to split in two. It is my goal to have the entire story finished and posted by Russia's birthday on December 30th, and I'll try to stick to it!**


	11. Escape

**A/N: I know, I said the whole thing would be done by Russia's birthday...but we moved into the theatre and long rehearsals and much stress and I just didn't want to worry about this or really anything but the show so sorry, but better late than never! And I promise I _will_ finish this story soon; it's almost done.**

**So I got a review and it seems this story may have offended someone, and I am deeply sorry if it did. I do not pretend to be an expert on schizophrenia, I did a bit of research but not in depth, and it seems to me that it can be severe enough to land someone in a mental hospital. HOWEVER, in the likely event that I am completely wrong, and that this story is based off of impossible events, I'd just like to apologize once more and ask that people not take this _that_ seriously, it's just fanfiction, for fun, da?**

**As it has been said before, dialog of characters other than Ivan belongs to those characters' respective roleplayers, and bold signifies the voices in Ivan's head.**

For about a year, Belarus spent every day begging the doctor to let her see Ivan.

"P-please...at least let me see him..." Natalia pleaded.

"Fine, if you stay in your cell like a good little girl for just a second, while I quickly check up on your brother, I'll let you see him. Is that alright?" Feliks, the only remaining doctor in the asylum, finally gave in to Natalia's constant begging. He was a bit lacking in the common sense department, and left her door unlocked while he checked on Ivan. Luckily, Natalia was more interested in seeing her brother than escaping, and headed straight for his room; she opened the door and slowly walked in.

"B-brother..." She called out to him softly.

"Ms. Braginskaya," Feliks cleared his throat, "I thought I asked you to like, wait."

"I-I know...b-but I just couldn't!" Ivan truly meant the world to his sister.

"No I don't! I didn't do it! Stop! Please don't torture me!" Ivan, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by having more than one person in the room; he was scared that one of them would hurt him like the guards did.

"It's alright, nobody is going to torture you, I'm here to protect you." Natalia comforted, looking into Ivan's scared eyes and smiling.

"Please no! I don't need friends I just want to keep living I don't nee...no one ever brought me food, I was hungry." Ivan trailed off, unsure of what he was saying or who he was talking to.

"Ms. Braginskaya, you're making his condition worse, I ask you politely to, like, go back to your cell."

"I-I can't do that! He needs my help!" Natalia glared at Feliks then looked back to Ivan "Don't you remember me? I'm your sister...we used to play in the snow together!" She recalled some of her earliest memories from when they lived in Russia. "And we would pick sunflowers! Oh god brother! Please remember the sunflowers!" She pleaded, recalling how sunflowers used to make him so happy.

"Sunflowers? I...like...sunflowers..." Ivan said, showing some part of him was still there.

"Please brother remember me! Please!" Natalia begged.

"I...can't remember...too many...still hungry...I want to...please help...no more people..." Although he knew Natalia cared very much about him, Ivan could not conjure any memories of her.

"D-do you remember Yao?" Natalia asked, wishing Yao wasn't a stronger memory than she was, but knowing it was probably so.

"Y...Yao...is...who is...I think so...he...it reminds me of happy...when you said that." Whoever Yao was, Ivan knew he'd made him happy in the past.

"Ivan..." Natalia comforted, not sure what to say more than that.

"**She's crazy."**

"No She isn't."

"**Don't trust her."**

"I have to."

"I-I want to help you...plea-" Natalia was cut off by Feliks sticking her with a needle "I-I want...to help..." she passed out., and Ivan stared, horrified.

"Please knock me out too! I don't want to listen to all the people talking any more! Knock me out too!" Ivan screamed, but it was too late for that, because there was a crash coming from another room and Feliks rushed out of the room. What he found was shocking; Alfred and Arthur, two other patients, were standing in a large hole in the wall. Alfred had used his almost inhuman strength to break down one of the already shoddy walls, and in doing so, he had started a jail break.

A few minutes later, Ludwig, one of the guards, burst into Ivan's room.

"All of you! Run! Now!" He exclaimed, something had clicked inside him when he saw Alfred and Arthur escape, causing him to suddenly realized just how cruel the 'hospital' was. Ivan stared for a minute, then quickly picked up his sister and ran; he ran all the way into the city and took refuge in the first building he found. He was too tired to realize that all the buildings around were in ruins before he fell asleep under the little of the structure's roof that was left.

**A/N: Two more chapters to go! I wanted this to be the penultimate chapter, but there's too much left to make it one chapter, and this seemed like a good stopping point. Once again thanks to TreesMusicSun21 (Alfred), IJuna (Ludwig), and (especially) Snickums10 (Natalia)! Also to anyone else who I've used! If you're in this and I don't have you listed, and you have a ff .net account, please tell me so I can give you proper credit! AND ONE MORE THING! Thank you to all my reviewers! Please continue to review I love you all~**


	12. Into the Ruins

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL THIS IS SO LATE BWAAAH I'M SORRY OTL ;_; **

**Okay. I'm calm. And I'm back. This is the penultimate chapter and the last one with anything from the roleplay. **

Natalia woke up in an unfamiliar place, but she was calmed when she saw that Ivan was right next to her.

"W-what happened? T-this isn't the asylum." She looked around, the place was even more trashed than the hospital, it looked like the town...but it couldn't be, could it?

"We..left...we got out...I've always wanted to get out." Ivan answered, feeling as close to happy as he had in a long time.

"Brat! You're safe and we are free! We. Are. Free. I never thought I would say those words again!" Natalia burst into tears of joy and hugged her brother tight.

"Why do you call me brother? Are...are you really my sister?" Ivan couldn't remember her, he recalled knowing her but could bring forth no memory of having a sister.

"**She isn't, she's just crazy."**

"No...I think she is..."

Natalia frowned but nodded "I-I am your sister..." Natalia would always love her brother, even if he had forgotten her.

"You...you must be my sister...because...you s-said something about Yao...and I know I have a memory of Yao...it is s-somewhere...w-who is Yao?"

It pained Natalia to have to explain to Ivan who the person was whom he had once loved so much."Y-Yao is a very good f-friend of yours...you loved each other and he made you very happy, you always smiled around him..."

Ivan willed himself to remember Yao, there was a shadow, a ghost of memory there. _He made you very happy_, Ivan thought; he knew there had once been love, a lot of love, he had been in love. "I wish I remembered when I could be happy."

"Y-you will be happy again!" Natalia started to cry again, this time in sadness.

"You...you don't get it! I _can't _be h-happy!" Ivan reached into his coat and pulled out a small, worn out booklet; it was one of the pamphlets he had gotten from the doctor when he had been diagnosed. He kept them all and looked at them often; this one had one symptom in particular circled in it: the inability to experience pleasure. When Natalia saw this tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"N-no! That is a lie! You will be h-happy!" She scrunched the paper up a little in her hand and shoved it back to Ivan, who sighed and took it back.

"No..it's just the way it is...that's what they always said...they were sorry...there was nothing they could do...t's too late now." One thing he could remember was being locked up in the asylum, because it was those hours he had replayed in his head while he sat in his cell.

"Brat! Don't listen to them! They were lying and they will always lie!" she looked straight into his eyes, "Now smile..."

"Nyet, that is just what it is. That is why they sent me." Ivan shook his head, he had long ago given up on smiling.

"**She cares about you too much." **

"I don't think it's too much...I need it."

Natalia started pleading, she was desperate to stop her brother from being miserable. "D-dammit! Brat! Ivan! Please smile! Don't listen to the voices and smile!"

Ivan forced a small smile "It doesn't make any difference."

"But it makes you look better, t-try to smile more often..." Natalia had seen a hint of the Ivan she used to know when he smiled, he had always had a smile on his face back then.

"I do not care how I look." Ivan's expression went back to being cold and sad.

Natalia sighed and gave up on getting her brother to smile, "Alright, we should go, we can't stay here forever." She got up and looked outside, but stopped when she saw the destruction all around. "I-it happened...they were...they were right..."

"W-what?" Ivan was confused, the wreckage didn't seem so off to him; all he really knew was the dilapidated asylum.

"The war...they started another w-world war...there..there must have been a b-bomb here..." Natalia started walking around, motioning for Ivan to follow her; she searched for a pay phone, and after a few minutes was able to find one that still worked.

"Who will you call?"

"I-I will call Yao..." Natalia pulled a small paper from in her dress with shaking hands, it had Yao's phone number written on it. She had seen Yao once, not long before she was put into the hospital herself, and on that day, after explaining to Yao what had happened, Natalia swore she would get them to meet again, so she had kept his phone number tucked away safely for years. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Y-Yao? It's Natalia, I kept my promise, I have Ivan and we are by what used to be the d-diner..."

"Nyet! Don't even think about taking me to Yao! I don't want f-friends and I really don't want a boyfriend! I am d-destined to be miserable and I don't need to make anyone else m-miserable with me!"

"Don't say that! You are never going back to that hospital, I want you to live and be happy brother! That's all I want!" Natalia implored him to see reason.

"I told you before, I can't be happy! I can't be happy, and I don't want f-friends, and everyone is better off if I just go back!" Now Ivan was starting to cry, and Natalia held him by his shoulders.

"P-please let me do this...your going to see Yao and get better...you are going to be happy, I just need you to trust me on this." Natalia begged, trying to keep herself from crying as well.

"Nyet! K-keep me away from him! I am a m-monster." Ivan was starting to break Natalia's heart.

A car pulled up and the driver called out to the two, "I am Yao's butler, I assume you're Ivan and Natalia?"

"Da!" Natalia called back "G-get in the car Ivan..."

"Damn it I don't want to!" Ivan argued, but then Natalia pushed him in, but did not get into the car herself. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nyet, I can't go with Yao, I will find our sestra and go live with her." _If they don't catch me and take me back to the prison first, _she thought.

Ivan watched as he got farther from his sister, then turned to the driver sheepishly."I-I'm sorry but, I don't know if I want to go to Yao's house." The driver stopped the car and looked at Ivan.

"You don't? I though you would for sure; he really misses you, he talks about you all the time."

"My sister told you what's wrong with me, da? Well, because of that, I c-can't be happy, a-at all. I don't want to make anyone else miserable. You say he misses me, but y-you're wrong; Yao misses w-who I was, n-not me. N-no one loves me n-now; I am a monster. P-please take me b-back to the hospital, it's w-where I belong." Ivan said, determined not to show Yao what he'd become.

"I can't take you back! That place was making your condition worse, I can see that being out of there is good for you." The driver argued.

"Nyet! Don't argue with me! I-I don't even hardly remember Yao, h-he can't see what I'm like now. I need someone to t-take care of me, and i-it is not going to b-be Yao. Drive me back to the prison, now." Ivan demanded, and the driver couldn't argue any more so he turned around and went back to the dilapidated asylum.

"Well, here we are." The driver said reluctantly as he let Ivan out of the car and watched him trudge back into the prison.

**A/N: My heart is breaking from this story guys ;_; **

**This is the second to last chapter, I plan to post the last one on Valentines day, because the ending to a tragedy is so great for Valentines...**

**I love my reviewers and appreciate very much if you submit your opinions! **

**As always most of what Natalia says and a good percent of the action is credited to Snickums10 (Natalia)! **


	13. Happy Ending

**A/N: I know I said this would be up Valentines day but I'm not _much _later than that, less than a week since my last update anyway! This is the last chapter, and is not based of the roleplay, so for the first time in a while it all belongs to me, well except Hetalia it's self, that belongs to god- I mean, Hima...pretty much the same thing though.**

**Warning: This is tragedy, so no, it's not a happy ending, the title is satirical. If you don't want to read that then leave.  
><strong>

A little less than a year after he had been so close to seeing Ivan again, Yao was sitting in his living room watching the news. Even though it had been months since it had happened, he still remembered vividly when his butler had come back without Ivan, and the tears he had cried when Ivan's words were recounted to him. He still wished he could have been there, he didn't care if Ivan wasn't the same, he would have taken care of him. Suddenly he was awakened from his thoughts by the television.

"We interrupt this news broadcast to bring you breaking news." Yao looked up and saw a newscaster standing near a destroyed building, it looked like a bomb had gone off.

"The second of two bombs dropped years ago detonated today, just outside the limits of the city that was the bombs original target. Unfortunately, although the city was evacuated long ago, there was one building just outside the city that was still inhabited." Yao looked closer at the location, _oh god...is that...the asylum? No...it can't be! It can't! _

"A small search team has been looking for the hospital's surviving patients, so far they have had no luck, and the fatality total continues to rise." Yao tried as hard as he could to keep from crying as he got up and grabbed his coat "Start the car, we're going down to the asylum, I have to know if he's alive." Yao commanded to his butler. _He could still be alive, _Yao told himself, _maybe they just haven't found him yet, _he tried to keep hoping for this.

When they got to the crumbled asylum Yao looked around, there were hardly any people there; it seemed the search team was comprised of only four people, _no one cares about them. _There were dead bodies laying amongst the destruction, the search team only had time to look for the living. Then Yao saw a familiar face, there lying lifeless was the body of Natalia, in a pool of blood; he couldn't hold back the tears as he kept looking for Ivan. Not far there was a small pile of rubble that once was a wall, and there was someone crushed by it. Yao walked over and what he saw shocked him; it was Ivan. Yao fell to his knees and wept onto Ivan's chest.

"I w-waited for you Ivan! I n-never stopped l-loving you! W-why couldn't y-you have j-just come back t-to me when you h-had the chance? I d-didn't care w-what was wrong with you! I w-would have t-taken care of you!" He kept crying until he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his butler.

"You can't stay here Yao, there is nothing you can do now."

"No! I don't want to l-leave his side n-now!" Yao was contemplating killing himself right there.

"Please sir, you should go home before you do something crazy." Yao knew the butler was right, he was a very wise man; so he stood up, tears still streaking his face, and walked on with him.

"I know y-you'll tell me to forget a-and move on, b-but you should know th-that will never happen." Yao looked back at Ivan's lifeless body for the last time.

"I will always love you."

**A/N: My heart has now broken, I think I'm just going to curl up in the corner and cry. Isn't this just the best most lovely happy ending ever? -shot- well I warned you this was a tragedy, and now it's over.**


End file.
